Hypersanity
by frik1000
Summary: What was supposed to be a regular day becomes anything but. The secret is out and now team RWBY must cope with the truth. But will they be able to accept it, or will they be consumed by the madness that comes with it.


Ruby Rose couldn't believe what was happening. There was just no rhyme nor reason as to why the day turned out this way – it just didn't make any sense! Why would he do this to them?! To anyone for that matter?! She heard a sob beside her and turned to see her partner looking much less pristine than she did this morning – though she was sure that if she had a mirror she would see that she was in a similar state. Any other day and Weiss would be complaining about her disheveled hair and her dirtied clothes, but not today. Because today her clothes were stained by the blood of her classmates.

* * *

It was supposed to be another ordinary day. Team RWBY and JNPR had just left the cafeteria after a nice, balanced, nutritious breakfast. Or so they would argue.

"I'm telling you Weiss, cookies and chocolate-dipped strawberries are perfectly acceptable morning meals in certain parts of the country," claimed the perky leader of team RWBY. The heiress looked at her with a raised brow and challenged her.

"Oh really? And what parts would that be?" she asked accusingly. Ruby's walk faltered for a moment as she realized she was caught in her own lie and stammered out a response.

"Uh, M-Mistral! Yeah!" she shouted, her voice laced with nervousness as she blurted out the first place to pop in her head.

Weiss smirked and turned to the spartan of team JNPR and politely asked, "Mistral? Now Pyrrha isn't that where you're from? Tell me, is it really such a common practice to have cookies for breakfast?" Ruby internally smacked herself, completely forgetting that the red head of JNPR hailed her lie. She looked at Pyrrha with pleading eyes, begging her to play along. She did not want to start her day getting an earful from her partner. Sure she may have changed over the year and mellowed out quite a bit, but she could still bite your head off when pushed just enough.

Pyrrha noticed Ruby's message and gave a timid smile, "Well, Mistral's a big place so I wouldn't really know. I suppose it could be true, we are known to have some strange traditions compared to Vale." Ruby gave a sigh of relief and mouthed a silent thanks to Pyrrha while Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, a sign that she gave up the argument. It was too much effort to keep it going.

And not a moment too soon either, as Team RWBY approached their first class of the day – Grimm Studies with Professor Port. They waved goodbye to JNPR as they went off to their own morning class, whatever it maybe, and stood in front of the massive doors of the large classroom fit for a king. As if on cue the four girls gave a heavy sigh and struggled into the room.

Even after a year of studying at Beacon, they still dreaded attending Professor Port's class. While the Professor himself was a kind, if a bit loud, person, even going as far as helping Weiss accept Ruby as their leader early on in their stay, it did not change the fact that his lectures were incredibly dull. Mind numbingly dull. The kind of dull that made you look at doing taxes as something interesting – yes, that kind of dull. Maybe somewhere deep inside those stories of his there was something to be learned, but they were laced with so much anecdotes and exaggerations it was hard to separate truth and fiction. But still, such was the life of a student, and as soon as they sat in their chairs they heard the familiar greeting.

"Wonderful day my students! I hope you're all ready to listen as we continue on from last week's lecture!" A collective groan could be heard across the class, but it seems Port just took it as an affirmative and started his story.

* * *

Something's wrong.

Something is very very wrong.

These were the thoughts that greeted Ruby as she slowly started to wake up from her scheduled nap in Port's class. Why was something wrong? Well for the first time, for as long as Ruby can remember, and she can remember really far back mind you, Port's class was silent. Slowly but surely other students were coming to the same realization, as hunched over heads all around her started to rise from their slumber and question the silence.

This deafening silence.

In the front of the room stood the Professor – but he seemed unwell. He was hunched over his desk in a way that no one could see his face, and his blunderbuss, which he had been using in a demonstration earlier today – not that anyone was really awake to appreciate it – had fallen to the floor. Slowly his body started to shake and his grip on the table tightened enough that the wood started to splinter. His shaking started to becoming more and more rapid yet at the same time, a sound could be heard coming from his form. It started out soft, barely a whisper that only the students at the front could hear, but slowly it started to escalate louder and louder until everyone in the room could hear it.

Professor Port was laughing. Yet, this was not the laughter the students were used to. Instead of the deep, jolly, boisterous cheer that the professor was known for, this laugh sounded much more sinister, more...mad.

"Professor? Are you okay?" one of the students asked. Ruby did not know who she was, though her face did seem familiar. Ruby would be too embarrassed to admit it, but she had made little friends beyond that of her team mates and Jaune's team – she was even unfamiliar with people she's been classmates with for nearly a year. Including this girl in the front row inquiring their professor. What happened next made her wish she at least knew her name however.

The moment the student finished asking her question a loud bang echoed around the room. Where once was the student's face was nothing more than a red stain on the head boards and some guts on the floor. No one moved. No one spoke. Even the two students adjacent to the poor girl that were drenched in her blood were left speechless. The only sound that could be heard was the smoke coming out of Port's blunderbuss.

It was the sound of the gun cocking itself that triggered a reaction. The moment they heard the sound of the gun reloading, people started to scream and panic. Some students chose to head for the doors, while others tried to go for the windows – but all had the same thought: they had to run. Now.

* * *

It is at this point of the story that we change perspectives, for the purpose of literature and to save the author the trouble of having to describe a massacre. So now we jump into the eyes of a common house fly, or I suppose school fly, that just happened to be hanging on the ceiling of this particular class on this particular day. Now to a fly, there really wasn't much meaning to life and really they never much cared for other living creatures – it's not like they could really feast on anything that was still alive. So the fly did much care for all the screaming humans below him – their problems were theirs alone and he himself would probably be dead within the end of the day, so really one could say he had bigger issues to deal with than whatever it is the humans were doing. But in the blink of a fly's eye the room transformed. Gone were the screams of those annoying humans and all the motion they were making about. Instead, as if by magic, there was now an all you can eat buffet in the room.

* * *

Ruby was stunned. Unlike the rest of her classmates, she and her team mates had opted to stay in their seats. Why? Who's to say. Perhaps fear had rooted them in place, or perhaps they themselves just took much longer to come to their senses than everyone else – unable to really accept the reality of the situation. But it was at this moment that she finally took in her surroundings, her partner included. She would claim that she loved the color red – it was practically her motif – but it was not really fitting on her partner. Or her sister. Or her sister's partner. Or the entire room.

She screamed.

And then she stopped. Good. Got that out of her system I suppose. We can get past the shock part and get on with the figuring-out-what-the-hell-just-happened part. In the front of the class still stood Port, though no longer was he hunched up on his desk or look like he was in pain. Rather he stood straight and surveyed over the room, like a farmer over his flock of sheep or herd of cows.

"Ah now that felt good. Haven't had fun like that in a long time," said a voice that Ruby did not recognize. It definitely wasn't her, nor any of her team mates for it was a male voice. It couldn't have been the fly buzzing over the student on her right because flies can't talk. By process of elimination, she deduced.

"Professor?"

"Hm?" Port turned his attention to her, puffy eye brow raised. If it wasn't for the arm draped around his shoulder, it may have looked like he was just posing for a picture. He brushed the arm of his body, realizing that it was staining his clothes.

"Yes?" His voice was different now, and yet, the same. It still sounded like Professor Port, but perhaps a lot less boisterous and a few octaves higher, but the timbre was still definitely like their professor's. It was as if Port was just slightly altering his voice to play some sort of part in a Saturday morning cartoon or some other medium.

"Cut the crap!" Yang suddenly yelled, eyes red with fury, "Who are you and what did you do with Port!"

"Why whatever do you mean, Ms. Xiao-Long? I'm right here," he replied, his voice oddly soothing and yet terrifying.

"That's a lie!" Weiss suddenly declared, evidently having gathered her own wits as well, "Port would never do...THIS to his students!" she yelled as she motioned towards the bodies of their – former – classmates.

"Why of course my dear," he began, an odd emphasis on the last word as if he were both mocking and praising us, "I would never harm my students. Why it seems to me the four of you are in perfectly fine condition."

"And what about all the other students?! Our classmates?!" this time it was Blake that spoke.

At this point not-Port laughed his sinister laugh, as if he were just told the world's funniest joke. "Oh as if they matter. Tell me girls, did you know a single one of the people in this class besides your team mates? Do you even remember any of their faces or any of their names?"

For a moment all four of the girls opened their mouths to retort – but then they were silent. A few seconds pass and their eyes widened as they realize the truth in his words.

"What the… Why can't I remember anyone? Did I really attend this class for a year and not get to know anyone?" It was Yang who said this, thinking out loud. Though her team mates shared similar concerns. It seems none of them, not even the socialite Weiss nor the party girl Yang, could remember a single one of their classmates names or face.

"Catch!" they suddenly heard not-Port say and it was only through Blake's cat-like reflexes that she actually manage to grab whatever was thrown at her. It was then that she realized what not-Port had thrown at her.

A head.

And yet, Blake did not drop it. Nor did she scream. Instead she stared at it curiously. She knew that this was the head of their classmate that had just died, and she knew that she wasn't reacting the way she should. But she had to ask the question that's been bothering her the longer she stared at the head.

"Why...why is this head completely black?" And it was true, as the other members of RWBY observed the black ball that Blake held. They knew it was a head, given away by the drops of blood still coming out of the neck and yet it seemed to be nothing more than a large black ball. A ball that bled, but a ball nonetheless. It was then that they started to observe the bodies of their classmates, and realized that everyone was just a pitch black figure. No clothes, no faces, no distinguishable body parts. Just pitch black. It was as if someone had gotten lazy to give background characters in a cartoon any real details.

Wait a minute. Background characters in a cartoon? That's an odd analogy to make.

"Indeed it is Ms. Rose," it was only then that Ruby realized she was thinking out loud. Must be a family trait.

"But what if I were to tell you that's exactly what they were?" Ruby decided that she may need to get her eyes checked because for some reason not-Port started to become very blurry and hazy, as if he was transforming into something.

She didn't know what prompted her to say her next words, but she did it anyway.

"I'd say you were crazy."

"Crazy? Oh no no no, I'm not crazy..." his voice grew more ominous and his figure started to distort some more. Soon he was nothing more than a black haze.

"You are seeing what I'm seeing?" she heard Yang whisper to Blake.

"If you mean that our apparently psychotic professor just turned into an ominous black haze, then yes."

"Okay just checking."

Soon enough the haze started to form into the figure of a man. At first it was just the vague outline of a man with incredibly spiky hair, but soon more details started to fill in the darkness. The first thing they recognized was an open tuxedo with a black vest underneath. On his collar lay a comically large bow tie – but one no less threatening than the rest of his figure. On his legs he wore a kilt, and on the sporran was the a stylized letter R. Finally his face started to form and it was that of a middle-aged man with a light beard and wavy brown hair. What they once thought was spiky hair turned into an elegant crown that seemed to have a crack right down the middle. When he was finally done transforming, he smiled menacingly at the young girls.

"I'm just a little bit mad."


End file.
